Le kinésithérapeute
by Niny67
Summary: Harry est un grand joueur de Quidditch, tout les jours sa masseuse doit le masser mais aujourd'hui elle à un empêchement et un charmant jeune homme va la remplacer...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Le kinésithérapeute.

**Résumé : Harry est un grand joueur de Quidditch, tous les jours sa masseuse doit le masser mais aujourd'hui elle à un empêchement et un charmant jeune homme va la remplacer...**

**Auteur : **Niny67

**Nda : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et oui même si je le voudrais mais bon ! **_L'italique sert pour les pensées, L'italique entre ° _est ma pensée à moi... Voilà que dire de plus à part Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

**Autres : **_Je recherche une bêta parce que mes fautes d'orthographes sont je crois nombreuses, alors toutes personnes intéressés faite moi signe !_

_

* * *

_

Durant toute sa jeunesse Harry Potter avait joué dans l'équipe des Griffondors à Poudlard, maintenant il avait vingt cinq ans et jouait dans la plus grande équipe de l'Angleterre. On pouvait dire qu'avec toutes ces années d'effort physique intense il c'était bien développé niveau muscle, même un peu beaucoup, il avait un corps à damner un saint. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tous les gay de son équipe ainsi que toute les filles étaient déjà passés dans le lit de l'ex Griffondor. Le saint Potter était bi oui et il ne le cachait pas _La Gazette Du Sorcier _était au courant de toutes ces conquêtes féminine ou masculine et donc tous Londres en même temps mais l'attrapeur n'en n'avait rien a fichtre ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était se faire masser par sa masseuse qui justement aujourd'hui était malade. La pauvre elle couvrait une affreuse grippe et ne pouvait pas aller s'occuper de monsieur Potter.

Elle l'avait appelée quelques heures plutôt lui annonçant que aujourd'hui le masser serait impossible pour elle, bien sûr Harry n'avait pas put l'obliger à venir et maintenant il cherchait en vain un ou une kinésithérapeute mais rien. Aucun de libre aujourd'hui le jour ou il avait affreusement mal au dos après ce match gagner contre la Bulgarie.

Il ne restait plus que un numéro dans _L'annuaire Sorcier _et au moment ou il allait appeler son téléphone sonna.

**- Allo ?** Depuis Poudlard son timbre avait grandement changer il n'avait plus cette voix aigu presque autant qu'une fille et même après sa mutions avait garder une voix à peu près normal. Mais là, là sa voix ce faisait rauque et était atrocement sexy

**- Re bonjour monsieur Potter désolée de vous déranger c'est Noémie je vous est trouvée un kiné c'est un ami à moi. Vous êtes o.k ?**

**- Oui il n'y a aucun problème Noémie. Même endroit même heure ?**

**- Tout à fait. Au revoir monsieur**

**- Au revoir mademoiselle**

Enfin ! Harry Potter avait trouvait un kiné et il était plus que joyeux, son mal de dos allait enfin être soulagé. Il ne lui restait plus que une heure avant son rendez vous et il fallait encore qu'il prenne sa douche. Il partit dans la douche et en sortant enfila une chemise vert émeraude sur un pantalon noir.

Arrivé il entra et se présenta à l'accueil, ou une femme en tailleur noir était assise.

**- Bonjour monsieur Potter vous venez pour votre rendez vous quotidien ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien salle 9. Tout vous attend là bas.**

**- Bien merci.**

Le concerné marcha vers la salle et une fois à l'intérieur y trouva un serviette et la pièce prête. Il se déshabilla derrière son paravent. ° _Humm Harry qui se déshabille nous laissant une sublime vue sur son torse imberbe musclé comme les dieu du stade, chaque abdominaux bien sculpté dans cette peau bronzé qu'on aurait envie de gouter, de mordiller, de humm stop ! °_

Une fois en boxer il s'allongea à plat ventre sur la table et attendit le masseur qui ne se fit pas attendre à peine un fraction de seconde plus tard il entra dans la salle habillé d'un pantalon blanc qui moulait si bien ses fines cuisse et d'un t-shirt tout aussi moulant, laissant deviner son corps musclé...

Bien entendu Harry n'apercevait pas le jeune homme il ne pouvait voir que le bas de ses jambes c'est à dire en dessous du genoux. Il respira profondément et attendit que le masseur commence.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour...j'ai beaucoup plus mal dans le bas du dos donc si vous pourriez vous attarder sur ce point sa me ferait plaisir.**

**- Bien évidement.**

**- Merci .**

Le brun se dit qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part mais n'y prêta pas plus attention et laissa les mains de l'homme qui était devant lui se glisser des ses épaules vers son bas du dos en appuyant légèrement avec ses pouces sur sa colonne vertébral douloureuse. L'huile parfumé miel laissait parfaitement glisser ses mains et il remonta pour masser les omoplates de Harry qui apprécier ce moment. Pendant plusieurs minutes il effectua les même gestes puis se plaça sur le coté pour s'occuper du milieu du dos du joueur de Quidditch qui se retint de gémir tant le massage lui faisait du bien.

Le masseur voyant qu'il se décontractait de plus en plus retourna devant lui et redescendit ses mains jusqu'à son bas du dos pour s'y attarder et masser la zone douloureuse. Harry pouvait sentir ses mains effleurer le côté de ses fesses et souriait. Le masseur exerça une forte pression qui fait gémir le brun de douleur puis de plaisir. _Si le masseur le faisait gémir en le massant qu'est ce que ce serait au lit, _il ôta ses pensées de son cerveau et continua à apprécier son massage.

Maintenant une demi heure que le kiné massait soigneusement le dos du survivant qui brillait et sentait le miel.

**- Désirez vous que je m'occupe de votre torse ?**

Le brun hésita un léger moment et accepta, il allait enfin voir le visage de cet homme qui le faisait gémir il en était même venu à dire qu'il massait mieux que Noémie. Il se retourne lentement et se coucha sur le dos, le masseur était retourné badigeonner ses mains d'huile et lui tournait le dos tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir c'est ses cheveux d'une couleur blonde platine qui lui faisait pensées à une personne qu'il avait connu plus jeune.

Quand le masseur se retourna à nouveau il fut surpris de découvrir que son client était Harry Potter mais lui ne semblait pas le reconnaitre. Il posa ses mains sur le bas ventre de Harry pour remonter jusqu'à ses pectoraux pendant que lui cherchait qui était cette personne, _Blond, les yeux orages, se corps fin , ses mains fines, ses lèvres..._

**- Malfoy !**

**- Oui Potter ?**

Le brun était surpris de la réaction du blond qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que çà et continuait de le masser, en le faisant toujours frissonner mais cette fois si le massage ressembler plus à des caresses, alors que Harry était figé sous le visage du blond qui avait un visage d'ange, le dénommé Draco lui aussi fixait les yeux vert émeraude de Harry et s'y plongea dedans. C'est fou sans ses lunettes ses yeux ressortaient vraiment,il s'attarda sur sa bouche pulpeuse, il n'avait pas changé il était tout aussi beau qu'avant avec peut être les muscle en plus et les lunettes en moins.

Harry qui n'avait toujours pas répondu troublait de plus en plus Draco qui stoppa tout mouvement.

**- Tu va me répondre oui ou non Harry ?**

**- Hmpf...**_Gné il ma appelé Harry...putain mais qu'est ce qu'il est sexy Malfoy ! _**Pardon oui ?**

**- Tu n'est pas surpris de me voir ?**

**- Si, je t'en pris continue ton massage, pourquoi faire un métier moldu ?**

Drago repris son massage – **Premièrement j'adore me servir de mes mains, deuxièmement j'aime masser les gens , j'aime le contact physique. **Drago avait souffler cette phrase à l'oreille de Harry qui avait frémis.

Le blond observa les tétons du brun durcir mais continua son massage.° _Imperturbable Dray ! °. _Harry avait à présent refermé les yeux et savourait les mains du blond sur lui, a chaque fois que Draco effleurer ses tétons ou son nombril deux point sensible, il se retint de gémir en mordant sa lèvre inférieur une vue plus que bandante pour Malfoy. Au moment ou Harry passa sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvre il ne put se retenir et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser le brun qui ouvra les yeux surpris et aperçut ceux de Drago clos et son visage entre ses mains.

Il se laissa emporter par ce baiser si tendre, doux et chaud que le blond lui donnait. Il ouvra la bouche et laissa la langue de Drago se glisser pour chercher sa partenaire et commencer un long balai. A chaque fois que l'ex serpentard se reculait un peu pour retrouvait ensuite les lèvres de l'ex griffondor celui ci gémissait de mécontentement.

Il recula sa tête et les yeux toujours fermés glissa sa langue sur les lèvres sucrés de Harry pour ensuite les mordre, le brun gémit de plaisir et en demanda plus. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Draco qui monta à califourchon sur lui.

Une fois au dessus ils ouvrèrent tous les deux un instant les yeux et se fixèrent en souriant l'air de dire depuis le temps que j'attends sa et se dévorèrent à nouveau la bouche en même temps que Harry ôter le t-shirt devenu trop présent de Malfoy.

Un musculature parfaite fut offerte à lui, il embrassa son torse, lécha ses tétons et les mordilla légèrement. Ils frottaient leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre augmentant le désir de chacun. Le brun entreprit de descendre le pantalon du blond qui d'un geste souple de la part de Drago s'ôta lui même °_ Magie sans baguette héhé ° _

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer leurs désir montant de plus en plus fur et à mesure qu'il se touchaient, s'embrassaient. Harry entoura la taille de Drago de ses mains et fit descendre son boxer libérant son sexe irrigué et dur. Il regarda vers la taille du blond et lui lança un regard pervers avant de le...° _Alors la comment explique çà oO vue qu'ils sont sur une table à masser et que il me faut une image sensuelle d'un Harry levant Drago pour se mettre à genoux devant lui ! Dur Dur °_

La bouche du brun n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du membre dressé de Drago, sans que le blond si attende il donna un coup de langue puis un deuxième sur sa verge le faisant gémir, il grimaçait et haletait. Harry pris le sexe tout entier de Drago dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient donnant un incroyable plaisir à Malfoy qui allait bientôt jouir.

Potter qui le sentait venir recula son visage et remonta pour l'embrasser, il le laissa et repartit vers la table suivit de Draco qui fixait le postérieur de dieu à Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la table Drago au dessus avec les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules, lui présentant trois doigts que Harry refusa de lécher.

**- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux Harry ?**

**- Viens...**

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et entra doucement en Harry qui se cambra de douleur puis gémit de plaisir. Draco patienta quelques secondes pour que le brun s'habitue à sa présence et recommença ses mouvements de va et vient dans l'intimité de Harry qui gémissait de plus en plus fort

**- Hmm...Draco...plus vitee...**

Il accéléra ses mouvements, tout les deux était au bord de la jouissance à chaque coup de butoir Draco tapait en plein dans la prostate de Harry qui se cambrait et hurlai. Après de longue minute de plaisir il se libérèrent en même temps dans un cri commun. Épuisé Draco se laissa tomber sur Harry, tout les deux en sueur, des gouttes perlant sur leurs fronst et sur leurs torses. Draco embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry et se leva, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et partit en direction de la porte.

**- Attend Draco où tu va ?**

**-Prendre une douche j'ai d'autre clients après toi je ne peut pas me permettre de rester plein de sperme.**

**- Hmm...oui c'est vrai...Répondis** Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco se rapprocha de Harry et pris son menton en main.-** Hey, Harry je ne suis pas un salop je ne vais pas de laisser comme çà. Je fini à 20h viens me chercher on ira boire un verre. **Dit Drago en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry et en quittant la pièce.

Le brun se rhabilla en pensant à Draco qui avait vraiment changé depuis Poudlard et à son rendez vous de ce soir avec lui...

* * *

**Voilà ! Premier chapitre ! Vous en pensez quoi ? J'accepte toute critique et j'en prend compte sauf les ' Bouh t'es nul , tu fait pitié ' qui ne servent complètement à rien ! Une petite Review ? Merci ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Le kinésithérapeute.

**Résumé : Harry est un grand joueur de Quidditch, tous les jours sa masseuse doit le masser mais aujourd'hui elle à un empêchement et un charmant jeune homme va la remplacer...**

**Auteur : **Niny67

**Nda : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et oui même si je le voudrais mais bon ! **_L'italique sert pour les pensées, L'italique entre ° _est ma pensée à moi... Voilà que dire de plus à part Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

**Autres :**_ Merci à _ leeliche, qui me propose son aide _^^ ! Et merci à tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'ajoute à leurs favoris !_

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'Harry avait quitté Draco et il ne pouvait déjà plus s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il s'était assis dans un café en face et attendait l'heure où il finissait, ce qui risquerais d'être long…Dix cafés plus loin et un nombre incalculable de cigarettes il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui et revenir plus tard. Son match l'avais épuisé ainsi que sa partit de jambe en l'air mais il ne voulait pas se reposer, il regardait le cadrant tourné petit à petit, les minutes lui semblait longues c'est comme si le temps ralentissait.

Epuisé il s'endormit sur son canapé où il fit un rêve étrange. Un rêve sur Draco. Il revivait leur ébat mais cette fois ci celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus sportif, quand le brun se réveilla son cœur qui battait encore rapidement repris petit à petit un rythme normal. Ses habits étaient trempés, il baignait dans la sueur, il lui fallait une douche et vite… Quand il s'apprêta à se lever pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain sa sonnette retentit, il soupira et ce dirigea vers la porte ou se trouvait Ron.

**- Hey salut vieux…euh je te dérange Harry ?**

**- Non, non entre !**

**- Pourquoi tu es tout trempé ? Raah en plus tu pu le sexe avec qui ta encore couché !**

**- Ron je ne te permets pas ! **Hurla Hermione qui se trouvait derrière son fiancé

**- C'est bon 'Mione laisse le …Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? **Demanda Harry en les faisant entrer.

**- On sait dit qu'une sortie te ferait le plus grand bien !** **Alors si tu veux nous accompagner au ciné ce soir 20h ?**

**- Ouais pas de souci…Non attend 20 h ? Je ne peux pas j'ai quelque choses de prévu…**

**- Harry tu t'es déjà tapé toute l'équipe de Quidditch sa ne te suffit pas, tu va encore t'en taper un autre ?**

**- Qui te dit que je vais allais me taper quelqu'un, Ron c'est toi qui à les idées mal placées !**

**- Rien. Mais dit moi alors qu'est ce que tu va faire ?**

**- Je vais voir Mal…Marc…**

**- Marc c'est qui lui ? Encore une de tes conquêtes ? **S'inquiéta Hermione

**- Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi toi ! C'est un ami…** **Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je me prépare et il est déjà 18h30 ! On se revoit demain a plus ! **Dit Harry en jetant presque ses amis dehors

Une fois la porte fermée, il partit en direction de la douche et alluma le robinet pour se faire couler un bain, un bain en partant qu'il aurait aimé partager avec Malfoy. Il repensa à toutes ces années où ils s'étaient fait la guerre alors qu'Harry était tombé amoureux de lui en troisième année et n'avait rien dit. Plus d'une question trottaient dans sa tête il fallait qu'il les poses à Draco…

Pendant ce temps chez Draco, comme à son habitude il massait des hommes et des femmes qui ne se dérangeaient pas pour lui faire des sous-entendus. De plus il avait massé toute l'équipe de Quidditch et en ce moment même un certain Thomas. Le pauvre, cet homme était un vrai moulin à parole et dévoilait sa vie à tout le monde sans se soucier de ce que cela pourrait lui couter.

**- Je peux vous tutoyez ? **Demanda Thomas

**- Oui…**

**- Tu sais je suis un joueur de Quidditch !**

**- Oui je sais. **Répondis Draco en continuant à le masser

**- Tu es gay n'est ce pas ?**

**- Ou…Oui. **Répondis Draco qui c'était figé un instant

**- Et bien moi aussi, même si il y a quelques semaines j'étais encore hétéro.** **Un soir j'avais envie de m'amuser et je suis allait voir un joueur de mon équipe qui était lui gay puis je lui ai demandé si ca l'intéressai de me faire partagé son expérience et il a gentiment accepté. Mais je peux te dire qu'il baise comme un dieu ! J'ai tellement apprécié que je suis devenu gay…Mais je n'ai pas encore essayé avec un autre homme.**

**- Et qui était ce sois disant étalon ?**

**- Ah, euh…Notre attrapeur Harry Potter ! **

**- Pardon ? **Demanda Draco qui avait arrêté tout mouvant et regardait le dos de l'homme

**- Harry Potter.** **Lui il s'est déjà tapé toute l'équipe fille et garçon compris ! Mais je peux te dire que Wooww… si tu couche avec lui laisse le te dominer sa en vaut la peine ! **

_Me dominer ? - _**Je…bien c'est fini pour aujourd'hui on se revoit dans deux jours…**

Le blond quitta la salle et laissa Thomas se rhabiller. Il regagna les vestiaires pour se changer puisque son service allait prendre fin. Il était 19h45 et il s'avait que Potter allait l'attendre…_Alors comme sa il s'est tapé toute l'équipe ! Je suis juste un coup de plus alors ! _Il fini de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la pointeuse.

Du côté d'Harry celui-ci était de très bonne humeur après s'être requinqué avec une bonne douche chaude bien méritée en cet hiver glacial. A présent il était déjà en chemin pour aller retrouver Malfoy, il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres du rendez vous.

A peine arrivé il vu la tête blonde sortir emmitoufler dans un manteau. Il se rapprocha et se stoppa devant lui. Un ange passa.

**- Re bonjour Draco…**

**- Bonsoir **_Harry __**…**_

_Merde bonsoir … - _**Sa te dit d'aller boire un verre dans le bar plus loin ?**

Le blond acquiesça et suivit Harry, pendant plusieurs minutes ils marchèrent l'un à coter de l'autre sans piper mot, parfois ils se jetaient quelques regards mais Draco était perdu dans ses pensées… Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Thomas.

Dans le bar ils prirent place devant le comptoir et commandèrent leurs boissons, toujours en silence. C'est Harry qui au bout de 2 minutes brisa la glace.

**- Et bien Draco tu ne parle pas ?**

**- J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser Potter ! **Répondis Draco en lui lançant un regard noir

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Pourquoi m'a tu laissé t'embrasser ?**

**- Parce que j'en avais envie…**

**- Tu avais juste envie de te taper un mec de plus n'est ce pas ?**

**- Mais d'où tu sors cette connerie Draco ! Si j'ai couché avec toi c'est parce que je le voulais et pas pour rallonger le nombre de conquêtes que j'ai déjà !**

**- En parlant de conquêtes, cet après midi j'ai reçu Thomas, il ma fait par de vos ébats ensemble mais ce n'est pas tout il m'a aussi dit que tu te tapais toute l'équipe ! **

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Draco ? Je me suis peut être déjà fait toute l'équipe mais si j'ai couché avec toi c'est parce que je t'aime ! Tu peux comprendre çà ? Depuis Poudlard je m'accroche à toi en me battant avec toi, en t'insultant juste pour être prêt de toi mais tu na rien vu ! Normal tu es encore le petit garçon arrogant que tu es que tu resteras toujours ! **Repris Harry en se levant et tournant les talons au blond

**- Harry !** **Attend sil te plait ! **Hurla Draco en attrapant Harry par le bras

Le concerné se retourna et fixa les iris gris du blond qui rougit.

**- Moi aussi toute ces années j'étais amoureux de toi mais…mais comprend moi je ne pouvais pas, mon père m'aurais déshérité ou pire tué. Et avec la guerre contre le mage noir je n'avais pas le choix j'obéissais ou je mourais avec mes parents. Si j'ai était le garçon arrogant et toute les autres choses qui me définissent je ne le suis plus je n'ai que joué un rôle pour me protéger. Te protéger…**

**- Me protéger ? **

**- Imagine toi Draco Lucius Malfoy amoureux de Harry James Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait fait qu'une bouché de nous, il se serait servit de l'un contre l'autre pour nous avoir…J'ai préférais me taire et laisser passer toutes ces années, j'ai même accepté d'être un mangemort pour toi, le seigneur des ténèbres avait des doutes et ma dit que si je n'acceptais pas d'être sien il s'en prendrais à toi.**

**- Il ne faillait pas ! De toute façon il s'en est quand même pris à moi sa à changer quoi ? Tu es devenu mangemort pours les beaux yeux de ton père et de cette chose infâme…**

**- Je sais Harry, je sais et j'en suis désolé mais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu je n'ai pas pu résister sa faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais çà…**

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Draco…**

**- Ne dis rien.**

Le blond approcha son visage de celui du brun et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant puis se recula dans un soupir.

**- Tout à l'heure nous somme allez trop vite nous n'aurions pas du…**Dit Draco en gardant le visage de Harry dans ses mains et le fixant

**- Tu veux dire que tu regrette ?**

**- Je ne regrette pas au contraire mais nous allons tout reprendre à zéro on va apprendre à se redécouvrir.**

**- Je suis d'accord.**

**- Que dit tu de passer la nuit chez moi ? Mais attention pas de contact physique ou du moins pas sexuel. On pourra parler de tout ce qu'on a fait depuis notre sortie à Pouldard tu ne crois pas ? **

Pour toute réponse Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco qui sourit légèrement contre sa bouche et ils partirent en direction de chez lui…

* * *

**Le chapitre deux ! Alors il vous a plut ? Il n'y a pas de Lemon mais il en aura un surement dans le prochain ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour connaitre votre avis !**

**Ps : **_**Désolée pour les fautes, une personne ma fait une proposition pour être ma bêta mais j'attends qu'elle réponde et après je lui confirais le chapitre si elle est toujours d'accord qui quand il sera corrigé sera remplacé D Merci !**_


End file.
